


He Hit A Woman Triology

by ufp13



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never hit a woman before in his life...until today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Hit A Woman Triology

He'd never hit a woman before in his life...until today.

A reflex. There had been nothing rational about this action.

All his attempts of interruption to cut her off, to make her stop blaming herself had not been successful and then his hand had slipped. Without him willing it to do so. Without conscious thought. Making contact with her cheek. Just like that. Hard.

He hadn't even realised his action until he saw the shocked expression on her face - and the red shadow of his hand forming on her pale skin... and the sudden stillness that dominated the room.

 

=/\= 

 

He'd never hit a woman before in his life...until today. However, this blonde, slender alien had driven him beyond the borders of his patience, over and over again pointing out that she would be a far better choice for him than that short, rather ordinary looking female with the ugly red hair. Nothing what he said made her stop talking bad about the woman he truly loved. Losing his control altogether he slapped her in the face - causing a diplomatic disaster, but he couldn’t have cared less. The warrior within had to defeat the one who held his heart.

 

=/\=

 

He'd never hit a woman before in his life...until today. It had been an accident while they were fooling around in the low water of a lonely beach where they enjoyed shore leave together.

Shock, her first reaction to his punch, had given way to surprise and laughter, followed by playful vengeance: attacking him with water and her full body weight. Their fight ended with her being pinned to the sand - covered by his body; lips brushing against each other.

Never had he even dreamed about a blow resulting in something that good. If he had only known this earlier...


End file.
